All Kinds of Seasonings
by J. Maria
Summary: Third installment of FfA fanmix series. Twenty random songs, twenty random pairings. Crosses: Charlie's Angels, Firelfy, Harry Potter, Hellboy, Stephanie Plum, Supernatural.
1. Time Moves So Slow and Promises Get

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: Time Moves So Slow and Promises Get Broken  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns ACL, Kripke owns Sam. Cold Day in July is owned by the Dixie Chicks  
FfA Pairing: Anne (Chanterelle, Lilly)/Sam Winchester  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: Promises are easily broken when you don't know where the road you're taking will lead you…  
A/N: I thought for the third round of 20 FfA's that I'd take a line and make it the title rather than the song…we'll see how it works.

__

Time Moves So Slow and Promises Get Broken

Anne still remembered him as one of her kids. Sure, he knew more about the night than your average runaway. Vampires had been a new thing for him, and luckily he hadn't been one of the unlucky ones who learned about them first-hand. The rest of his knowledge had come first hand, but part of her was happy that he hadn't had to deal with the vampires she'd been saving her kids from for the last six and a half years.

Sammy Winchester was going places and that had made him stand out in her memory. He'd come into her life in the summer of 2001 and spent three months with them in LA before moving on to Stanford. Anne was proud of all of her kids, but Sammy had a special place in her heart. She'd made him promise to stick to his guns, keep up with school and get that degree he so wanted. She wanted him to get to live in the life she wished was possible for all of her kids.

She hoped her boy was safe and sound out there in the dark night, away from all the things that went bump in the night. Safe and happy, and far away from the life they both knew so well.


	2. What Was It In A Line That Made Me Fall

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: What Was It In a Line That Made Me Fall For You  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Xander, McG owns Dylan. Diggin' On You is owned by TLC  
FfA Pairing: Xander/Dylan Sanders (Charlie's Angels)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: Something about him pulled her in, and she wasn't quite sure she trusted her instincts about men anymore…  
A/N: How often can someone say they used a song sung by a group with someone named Left-eye to tell a post-series story about Xander? Hmm?

__

What Was It In a Line That Made Me Fall For You

Her track record with men sucked. They all tended to be megalomaniacal psychopaths that wanted to destroy her family. His track record wasn't much better. His ex-girlfriends were both dead, and Dylan almost thought she'd heard him call them demons. Apparently, he was a magnet for them. She understood what he meant. God knew she attracted the weirdest guys, him included.

They had met at a bar three months ago when she and the other Angels had been celebrating Natalie's birthday. He'd been there with some girls, which was strike one. Then he'd saddled up to her at the bar, a goofy grin on his face that didn't match the dark eye-patch over his left eye.

"I'm really good with wood," he said it with a completely straight face. She'd give him props for that.

"I'm sure you are," Dylan glanced down at his lap, a smirk crossing her lips.

"I, uh, ahem. I meant to say I'm a carpenter."

"Really."

"I'm not so great with the pick-up lines, they never were my strong suit."

"No. I couldn't tell."

"It's been a while since I've needed them."

"Well, when you've got a harem, you don't really need them, now do you?" Dylan tilted her head over to the group of four women who watched them intently. All of them turned around and pretended they weren't watching when he looked over at them. He groaned.

"You mean my two best friends, and said best friends' little sister and girlfriend?"

"Whatever you wanna call 'em, sure."

He'd used a corny pick up line on her the first time they met, and yet that was what drew her to him. He wasn't angelic, but he wasn't the bad-boy either. He kept things some things secret, but so did she. At least he wasn't trying to kill her or her friends, so that was a plus. Besides, not every man could say he was used to strong women who could kick his ass saving it on occasion. Yup, that was Xander Harris, cheesy but sweet. He was a nice change to Dylan's long-running bad-boy streak.


	3. I Knew We'd Meet Again Another Time

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: I Knew We'd Meet Again Another Time Another Place  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Faith, Janet Evanovich owns Ranger. I'm Alright is owned by Jo Dee Messina  
FfA Pairing: Faith/Ranger (Stephanie Plum Mysteries)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: Two old friends meet up in a bar and on the job  
A/N: Jo Dee Messina kicks ass in concert, let me tell you what. g Okay, so Ranger and Faith wouldn't necessarily rock out to her, but hey, it kinda works. Also implied Torchwood…I don't know why, but it popped in. Because, let's face it, Jack would know and possibly have slept with both of them. Seriously.

__

I Knew We'd Meet Again Another Time Another Place

"Look 'atcha," Faith smirked as she took another swig of her beer. She eyed the good looking and slightly dangerous man beside her. "Got yourself all big and important in Trenton."

"It's not London," Ranger replied, adjusting his sleeve. "Heard you made a splash there. All the official and unofficial agencies just love you."

"Who you ask? Harkness, cause he lies about everything. And since when do trust him?"

"I have my reasons. Why, you jealous?" Ranger chuckled, his dark eyes holding hers.

"That I missed out on the meeting, hell yeah. Hot boys duking it out, hate to miss that kind of excitement."

"You're drunk," Ranger took another sip of his beer. "What do you got for me, Faithie?"

"Not the information you want. It wasn't a gang turf fight, Ranger," Faith said soberly. She slid him D's overly-detailed report. "Vamps. A shit-load of 'em are coming to Trenton."

"Damn," Ranger muttered. "That means I gotta tell her?"

"Best warn her. She didn't take too kindly to B's announcement a few months back."

"Steph still doesn't believe she's a slayer."

"Then how the hell does she explain surviving all of the shit that's happened to her over the last three years?"

"She calls it dumb luck."

"Damn, and I thought I was bad," Faith laughed.


	4. Crystal and SeeThrough and Not Enough

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: Crystal and See-Through and Not Enough To You  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Amanda, he also owns Simon. You Don't See Me is owned by Josie and the Pussycats  
FfA Pairing: Amanda/Simon Tam (Firefly)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: Even a ghost can have her heart broken…  
A/N: So totally _Corpse Bride_ inspired, with slight tinges of _Dead Like Me_. Le sigh.

__

Crystal and See-Through and Not Enough To You

Being dead was one thing. Being in love for the first time while being dead was a whole other thing. Amanda had been haunting/hanging around Simon Tam for over half of his life. Somehow over the years her soul had gotten trapped in an amulet that Reagan Tam had purchased as a girl, but hadn't paid it much mind.

It wasn't until after Reagan had married and was going through her things that she found it again. It was supposed to be a protective amulet, and on a whim she'd hung it in her infant son's nursery. Amanda had watched him as a little boy, and later watched his little sister from inside the amulet's central gem. Simon had been the one to read the Latin inscription on it, and had freed Amanda from it. She could finally explore the world she'd only glimpsed from the nursery wall, but she felt herself drawn to the quiet young man. He never saw her, never spoke to her spirit but she never stopped watching him.

The amulet was one of the few things he brought with him from home, so she never left him. From Osiris to the dank tunnel on Mr. Universe's moon, Amanda followed the boy who freed her. She loved him, even if he never saw her.


	5. Please Don't Drive Me Home Tonight

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: Please Don't Drive Me Home Tonight  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cassie, Kripke owns Dean. Tuesday Morning is owned by Michelle Branch  
FfA Pairing: Cassie Newton/Dean Winchester (Supernatural)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: You can't get rid of me even if you wanted to…  
A/N: I blame Plastic!Winchester Theater for this one…well, for part of it, anyway.

__

Please Don't Drive Me Home Tonight

"I'm a benevolent spirit, dork," Cassie huffed, folding her arms as she perched in the backseat of the Impala. "You can't kill me."

"Yeah, well, we can try," Dean smirked at the ghost girl hitching a ride in his car. If he didn't want to ruin his girl, he'd pump the spirit full of rock salt and be done with her.

"No, really, you and your brother can't salt and burn my bones," Cassie smirked at Dean through his mirror.

"Why not?" Sam asked, turning in his seat to talk to the girl.

"Because I was buried in Sunnydale."

"That supposed to make you special or something? Just cause you're buried in a happy little town doesn't mean we can't dig you up and toast you," Dean snapped.

"Please don't pull a 'tude with me because my eternal spirit got stuck up in your precious Impala's insides, Head Bangers Ball," Cassie snapped right back. "I've had it up to here with the way my spirit's been man-handled in the afterlife, thank you very much. As soon as Sammy there is finished Googling Sunnydale, he'll tell you why you can't salt and burn me, which just sounds painful by the way."

"She's right, Dean. We'll never find her bones."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"Because the town of Sunnydale became the Sunnydale crater about three years ago."

"So you're kinda stuck with me," Cassie sighed again as she leaned back against the seat.

"Son of a bitch."


	6. On the Surface I'm a Name on a List

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: On The Surface I'm a Name On a List  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Marcie, Dark Horse owns Hellboy. I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight is owned by Cutting Crew  
FfA Pairing: Marcie Ross/Hellboy  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: You can't even see me, you only know my name not what I am or what I look like.  
A/N: Yeah, cheese-rific song, I know.

__

On The Surface I'm a Name On a List

Marcie raced past the guards, but she just wasn't quick enough. Between the creepy blue guy in the tank, flame girl, and the disgustingly naïve agent who worked with them, Marcie had had enough. She'd rather be back in Sunnydale high, trapped with Cordelia Chase and the rest of her brainless minions than stuck here with this bunch.

She'd been passed on from one agency to another because of her insubordination issues and somehow she'd ended up here, with the rest of the freaks unsuitable for normal human interaction.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hellboy leaned against the doorframe. Marcie wasn't sure how he knew where she was, but he always did.

"What, I can't even leave my cage anymore?" Marcie taunted. "Come see the invisible - oh, wait, that's right. So what? You here to force me back to my special 'colored air' tank so they can finally watch my every move?"

"Something like that."

"Fan-freakin'-tastic. I moved up from a name to a big pink blob. Great."


	7. Some Days There's Nothing Left to Learn

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: Some Days There's Nothing Left to Learn  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Connor, JK owns Pansy. I Saved the World Today is owned by Eurythmics  
FfA Pairing: Connor/Pansy (HP)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: Am I supposed to be impressed?  
A/N: Yeah, I got nothing clever to say. Hmm.

__

Some Days There's Nothing Left to Learn

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Pansy said tiredly, her eyes drifting over to her male companion. "The sweaty, demon-killer look is so five minutes ago. Especially in the wizarding community, dear heart."

"Wizarding community? You're one of the stick wielders?" Connor groaned, pushing himself up off the concrete floor of their - well, current prison.

"And you're a very simple muggle. Did they just point in this direction and tell you to slay?"

"Big words for a witch tied to the wall without her little stick," Connor snapped.

"He can speak, Merlin be praised!" Pansy scoffed, knowing full well that he was speaking truthfully.

"You know, before you pulled the bitch routine, I was gonna let you go. Now I'm not so sure they were wrong for tying you up. Too bad they didn't gag you."

"Well, it cuts back on the dirty talk," Pansy rolled her eyes. "Are you going to let me down?"

"Will it shut you up?"

"No."

"What a pity."


	8. Does It Bother You Now When I'm Not

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: Does It Bother You Now When I'm Not There  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Giles, JK owns Lily. Don't Think Of Me is owned by Dido  
FfA Pairing: Rupert Giles/Lily (HP)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: How does one commune with the dead after all?  
A/N: I'm still not sure if it works, but I like to think that the dead try to send us messages, even if they're not always this blunt.

__

Does It Bother You Now When I'm Not There

"Hello, Rupes," her voice was softer than it had ever been in life, but then death had that affect on a person.

"Lily," Rupert could almost smell that soft perfume she'd worn when they were teens. "You're very dead."

"Which certainly explains the light-headedness," Lily chuckled, her fingers ghosting over his.

"Lily, you've been dead for thirteen years," Rupert sighed, his fingers chilled by her touch went to rub the tension growing on the bridge of his nose. Lily still looked like she had when he last saw her. She and James and Harry. So long ago.

"I need your help, Rupes."

"What can a dead woman need help with?"

"My poor, hormonal teenager of a son is stuck with Petunia and Sirius as his guardians. He needs a voice of reason, Rupert."

"And when was I ever one of those, Lil?"

"As soon as you moved to California and helped another fatherless child," Lily sighed. "Harry needs someone from the Evans family to finally give a damn about him, Rupes. It's going to get so much harder on him. I need my favorite cousin to do me this one favor and help my son cope with the burden of being a chosen one."

He turned to answer his dead cousin's impassioned plea, but she wasn't there. Had he been a normal man, he would have questioned his sanity at that point. Instead, he reached for his mobile phone and punched in Petunia's number. He never could resist Lily's pleading.


	9. Help Me To Forget Today's Pain

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: Help Me To Forget Today's Pain  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffybot, Kripke owns Sam. Dream Weaver is owned by REO Speedwagon  
FfA Pairing: Buffybot/Sam Winchester (Supernatural)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: Everyone needs a little automaton pick-me-up.  
A/N: oO. yeah…imagine the bot didn't get completely trashed in season six…

__

Help Me To Forget Today's Pain

He'd honestly thought she'd been a real girl when he'd brought her back to the room that night. Dean had only snickered at that every time he said it. Sam groaned into his hands as the too-perky-to-be-true girl touched him again. He should really just give up on ever having normal healthy relationships. And he should definitely give up on sex.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean chuckled from the doorway of their Cleveland hotel room. A tall brunette girl stood behind him. Sam winced as her eyes locked on the blonde robot. "The automaton's ride is here, so I'm gonna have to ask you to wrap things up with playmate Barbie."

"It's Buffy, not Barbie," the robot smiled brightly.

"Actually, it's BB," the woman smiled, stepping around his grinning brother. She gently removed the robot's hands from Sam's shoulders. "Sorry, she wanders off sometimes and Willow didn't fully erase all of the sex kitten programming."

"I - I just couldn't let her go," Sam blushed brightly as Dean snorted. "I mean, she looked like she was in trouble - and I -"

"Hey, most guys would've had BB's clothes off faster than you can say peanut butter enchiladas."

"Huh?" Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"It's actually kinda sweet. In a sorta perverted way," she grinned brightly at him. "I'm Dawn Summers."

"Sam."

"Dawn's the real Buffy's little sister, which makes her my sister too!" Buffybot chirped.

"Thanks for keeping her safe," Dawn leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, her hand dipping into his jacket pocket. "I owe you one for keeping my 'big sister' safe."

"You could repay the favor to his big brother," Dean smirked.

"Not interested," Dawn's eyes never left Sam's face. "Call me if you need to. Come on, BB. Let's get you home to Willow and have her fix you up."

Dean scowled as the two 'women' left, and Sam couldn't help but grin at his brother's back. Maybe he wasn't going to give up after all.


	10. With a Gun and a Pack of Sandwiches

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: With a Gun and a Pack of Sandwiches  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns. He owns all, that lucky sob. Talk Show Host is owned by Radiohead  
FfA Pairing: Kit Holburn / Shepherd Book (Firefly)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: Time traveling takes it's toll on a young watcher.  
A/N: Because someone certainly wasn't always a shepherd…(random, I know)

__

With a Gun and a Pack of Sandwiches

Kit was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was stuck in outer space with the weirdest bunch of cowboy-astronauts she'd ever met. She was in space. She was in space and no one would know what happened to her. She wasn't even sure she was in the same dimension as her world. All she knew was that she was stuck in a spaceship in outer space. Space -

"The final frontier, to boldly go, go," the girl called River murmured as she circled around Kit's panic-stricken form. She gave Kit a small conspiratorial smile and then twirled away.

"Okay, things just got creepier," Kit puffed.

"Things tend to be a mite trickier to comprehend out here," the old Preacher soothingly, handing her a cup of what she hoped was alcohol of some sort. She rolled her eyes when the water hit her tongue. The preacher laughed at her expression.

"So first I get the crazy girl taunting me and now even the priest gets his chuckles in?" Kit muttered.

"I've seen that look a time or two before on folks in your situation before," Shepherd Book smiled down at her.

"No offense meant, preacher man, but I highly _highly_ doubt that you've met anyone in my situation before."

"A poor soul ripped from her dimension and thrown into a completely foreign one?" Book said softly, seriously. Kit's head snapped up, eyes wide with shock. She hadn't told the Captain or any of his crew that she was from another dimension - or even from another time. And yet the preacher knew that. That and the crazy psychic girl probably knew too.

"How - how can you - how can a priest know -" Shepherd Book shook his head, telling her that he wasn't going to tell her without saying it.

"I wasn't always from around these parts," Shepherd Book smiled again, "and I wasn't born a priest."


	11. Whoever I am Now It Feels Like Enough

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: Whoever I am Now It Feels Like Enough  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cassie, JK owns Harry. Looking Through Your Eyes is owned by LeAnn Rimes  
FfA Pairing: Cassie Newton/Harry Potter  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: Its not enough to just say it, theres gotta be follow-through  
A/N: set during OotP

__

Whoever I am Now It Feels Like Enough

She was getting used to this ghost thing, now that she'd kicked the First out of her shimmering new shell. Okay, shell might not be the right word. Cassie blinked at the cobwebs she'd just floated through as she made her way to Gryffindor Tower. Sir Nick had invited her up to meet the newest batch of Gryffindors. The Grey Lady and the Fat Friar had already introduced the newest Hogwarts ghost to their respective houses, and Sir Nick had warned her not to hold her breath waiting for the Bloody Baron to invite her down to the Slytherin dungeons.

Cassie tilted her head to one side. Three fifth years were huddled together, two boys and a girl. Cassie's eyes locked on the dark haired boy, her mind reeling with images and thoughts. She ghosted through his right shoulder by accident. His head snapped up to face her, mortal eyes gazing into immortal.

"Don't jump the gun," Cassie said to him, afraid to say too much.

"Excuse me?" He answered.

"Don't jump the gun and get serious."

"Okay," he looked away from her towards his friends. The trio hurried along, ignoring the randomness of the new ghost.

"You never listen, Harry Potter," Cassie sighed, her form floating back up to the top of Gryffindor Tower. "That's your real problem. Which makes it mine."


	12. But I'm Still Livin' With Your Goodbye

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: But I'm Still Livin' With Your Goodbye  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Wesley, JK owns Sirius. Like We Never Loved At All is owned by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill  
FfA Pairing:  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: There are those who live on after weve gone, even while we ourselves try to move on.  
A/N: Post-OotP, and A:ts 5. What can I say? I like 5.

__

But I'm Still Livin' With Your Goodbye

Wesley found himself in a smoky room. It wasn't really a room, as it had no walls nor floors and if there was a ceiling, he certainly could not see it. The wound in his stomach no longer hurt, and he pushed himself forward to find his companion had changed. Fred was gone. He shook his head to clear the pain and confusion. Fred had been long gone, replaced by the God-King Illyria. She had lied for him in the end, pretending for him. He looked around, wondering what would become of the girl.

"You left someone behind in a lurch as well?" A tired voice said from behind him.

Wesley was startled to see a dark haired man in the mist. His clothing looked a bit worse for wear and his eyes looked as if they'd seen too much of the darkness.

"Who are you?" Wesley demanded, unsure of what the Powers were trying to put him through now.

"Another selfish fool," the man smiled softly at him, his fingers grasping at the smoke just in front of him. "Sirius is the name."

"Wesley Wyndam-Price," Wesley extended a hand to the man. Sirius shook it roughly. "Where are we?"

"Beyond the veil and too far away to be of any use." Wesley frowned and Sirius sighed heavily before rolling his eyes at him. "We're dead, you wanker."

"I knew that," Wesley snapped. "I was asking what plane of existence we're on."

"Beyond the veil," Sirius said as if it explained everything.

"It's going to be a very long eternity."


	13. And Every Road Here Looks the Same

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: And Every Road Here Looks the Same  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cordy, RTD owns Ten. Small Town Jericho is owned by Sugarland  
FfA Pairing: Cordelia Chase/The Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: Everything here is the same, no bloody imagination  
A/N: Yeah...I like it. Sue me (please, please don't)

__

And Every Road Here Looks the Same

"Everything in this whole place is the bloody same," the Doctor huffed, looking at his companion. The blonde girl blinked up into the bright sunlight streaming over the rooftop of the school building. "Same neatly trimmed lawns, same cars in the drives. No imagination."

"I dunno, seems kinda peaceful to me," Rose Tyler replied. "The name sorta lends itself to the idea."

"Appearances aren't everything."

"Says the man livin' in a big blue box," Rose grinned.

"Sunnydale is a bit more dangerous than my blue box," the Doctor said defensively.

"I beg to differ," Rose laughed, poking at the Doctor.

The Doctor only frowned at her for a moment, his eyes locking quickly on the gaggle of high school girls coming their way. Rose followed his gaze.

"We came nine years back in time so you can gaze at teenagers?" Rose asked.

"Clearly _vapid_ teens by the standards of their conversation -"

"I knew you'd go all pervy on me," Rose sighed dramatically.

"-And if you don't mind me interrupting your sad little commentary, I'll introduce you to the lovely lady who spent a month or two traveling with me."

"Traveling with you? Before me?" Rose's eyes went quite wide. Sure, she knew that he'd had other companions before her, but she'd never really wanted to meet them. Especially not former female companions.

"Course, she won't remember me. I won't meet up with her for another six years, and I certainly won't be looking like this, now will I?"

"Who is she?"

"Sadly, the leader of that vapid pack," the Doctor nodded to the group hed been watching. The tall brunette in the middle shivered a bit and threw a glance over her shoulder at them. The Doctor gave her a cheery wave and smile, which she scoffed at and returned to her vapid conversation.

"Why come here now and visit her? Why not go to her properly in the right time?" Rose asked.

"I can't do that because this place no longer exists, and she stopped living here six years ago."

"This place as in the world?" Rose asked nervously.

"No. The town Sunnydale. Got swallowed up by all matter of evil. Supposedly. Others say it was a sinkhole. Whichever you believe."

"And you can't go to her because...?"

"My gods, she hadn't changed much when I found her. A little more down to earth, so to say, but listen to her yap on about nothing. My gods she's brilliant," the Doctor exclaimed, a wistful smile on his lips.

"Much like you're doing now rather than givin me a straight answer?" Rose muttered.

"I can't go to her in your time because she's already dead."

"A healthy girl like that?" Rose cried, nearly pointing at her, before his hand clamped firmly around hers.

"Health's got nothing to do with it." The Doctor watched the tall girl with sadness in his eyes.

"Why'd you want to come round here then?" Rose murmured. "You can't say nothin to her that'll make a lick of sense and you're too early to stop her death like I tried to with my dad."

"I wanted to see her before the darkness had its turn with her. Must be the new body. Making me all kinds of sentimental."

"What was her name?" Rose asked as the Doctor led her back towards the Expresso Pump where the Tardis was hidden.

"Cordelia Chase."

"May you have a healthy and exciting life Cordelia Chase," Rose murmured over her shoulder at the girl. The Doctor was watching as another blonde emerged from a black SUV. A smile crossed his lips as he heard a boy crash his skateboard directly in front of the blonde.

"Trust me, her life is about to get even more exciting."


	14. When You're Silent, I Hang on Every Word

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: When You're Silent, I Hang on to Every Word  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Groo, JK owns Mione. Moments Rewound is owned by Veda  
FfA Pairing: The Groosalugg/Hermione Granger  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: There's just something about 'Mione that all the foreign boys find irresistible  
A/N: set sometime after book 5

__

When You're Silent, I Hang on to Every Word

"You're a bloody magnet for this lot, 'Mione!" Ron cried angrily as the tall dark haired man sat between them at the dinning room table in the Burrow.

"Honestly, Ronald, you act as if _I _summoned the Groosalugg here to protect me!" Hermione yelled shrilly.

"Would you like me to do him bodily harm, my lady?" Groo asked sincerely, clenching his sword in Ron's general direction.

"No!" Hermione and Ron shouted together. Hermione grabbed Groo's hand to stop him from moving and Ron was going white and red in the face at the implication and the touching. The others at the table couldn't help snickering at the couples' current problem.

"Our Hermione is certainly a special one, isn't she Gred?" George chuckled, nudging his twin.

"She certainly attracts all the famous foreign fellas, doesn't she, Forge? First Viktor Krum and now the infamous Groosalugg," Fred snorted.

Hermione glared at the twins and turned back to Groo, her hand slipping from his arm. Groo and Ron both gave her confused looks. She smiled sweetly at the twins, never taking her eyes from them.

"You can, however, do those two bodily harm as you see fit," Hermione said sweetly to the Groosalugg.

"What?" The twins and Ron yelped at the same time.

"With pleasure, my lady."


	15. But Sometimes Love Needs a Fighting

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: But Sometimes Love Needs a Fighting Chance, So I'll Wait My Turn Until It's Our Turn to Dance  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns , er, ABC owns Denny. Come Home Soon is owned by SheDaisy  
FfA Pairing: Cassie Newton/Denny Duquette (Greys Anatomy)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: Waiting in the wings  
A/N: yeah...I blame this on lack of sleep.

__

But Sometimes Love Needs a Fighting Chance,  
So I'll Wait My Turn Until Its Our Turn to Dance

Cassie Newton twirled a purple tipped strand of hair in on her finger, her feet swaying back and forth to a song only she heard. It was only a matter of minutes before she started humming said tune. Her companion glared over at her.

"What? This is boring."

"I'm waiting for her."

"And I repeat, this is boring,"

"No one's locking you in place here, Cassie," Denny snapped angrily.

"Ditto, Duquette," Cassie said sweetly.

"She's here, she can feel me -"

"She wouldn't want you moping around the place that you died. She would want you to be whooping it up in heaven, heart-boy," Cassie cried. "She wouldn't want you to win ghost-stalker of the year award again."

"Then tell me something, teenage-psychic-goth-ghost-girl - whatever the hell you are -" Denny yelled, turning on her full of anger. "If you've got all the answers to the afterlife, why the hell are you sticking around here naggin at me?"

"Easy answer for that," Cassie blinked at him once before smiling at him far too brightly. "I'm your ghostly probation officer."

Denny only groaned again in frustration.

"Hey, heart-boy, here comes Doctor Model again."


	16. That's All That You'll Let Me Be!

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: That's All That You'll Let Me Be!  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Xander, Disney owns Penny. Just a Girl is owned by No Doubt  
FfA Pairing: Xander Harris/Penny (Sky High)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: Recruiting new slayers isnt all its cracked up to be.  
A/N: Penny (as far as I know) has no last name - so her last name was ganked from the family's name in the Pacifier (another lovely Disney movie)

__

That's All That You'll Let Me Be!

Xander shook the cobwebs from his head after the second blow landed. He was currently surrounded by fifteen of the same defiant looking teenage girl who was dressed ironically in orange. Faith was muttering to herself across from him.

"Didn't we already hit the quota on crazy ass slayers?" Faith muttered, pushing herself off the floor.

"Well, we started with one -" Xander replied, giving her a pointed glare.

"I am not crazy!" Penny Plummer and her many duplicates screeched, the closest one kicking out at Xander.

"Hey! I wasn't even talking about you!" Xander yelled, pointing a finger at Faith. "She's crazy ass slayer number one. Hell, you're not even in the top five - even with your duplicates!"

"Oh." Penny popped down to one. "My bad."

"My bad? You kick me for no reason -" Xander cut himself off, glancing over at Faith's laughing form. "You know what? You and Andrew can handle the next certifiable one. You all seem to get along a whole lot better."


	17. But I Do Know Where You Go Is Where I

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: But I Do Know Where You Go Is Where I Wanna Be  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cassie, JK owns Albus. Where Are You Going? is owned by Dave Matthews Band  
FfA Pairing: Cassie Newton/Albus Dumbledore (HP)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: Some souls are only destined to meet in passing  
A/N: kinda squicky - so sue me.

__

But I Do Know Where You Go Is Where I Wanna Be

He was young here, in her heaven. His red hair was long and reckless, his clothing old fashioned and his mind always seemingly off in space. Cassie kinda liked that about him. He was old enough in life to be her great-great grandfather, but here in heaven he was only a handful of years older than her.

"Our relationship is highly inappropriate," Albus sighed as she settled in his arms, their backs against a tree that was supposed to be overlooking the lake at his school.

"We're dead, the dead know no taboos," Cassie snorted.

"Yes, but _I_ should know better."

"Once again, I bring up the dead issue."

"I am not a great man."

"Did I ask for a great man?" Cassie murmured, staring up into his twinkling blue eyes. "No. I wanted a man who could care for me, help me make sense of being dead. You fit the bill, and you're weird and cute enough to boot. So can we stop having this inappropriate conversation and make with the kissage?"

"I suppose," Albus chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I died an extremely tragic and early death," Cassie pouted. "I do not deserve grandpa kisses. I deserve youthfully passionate kisses, Dumbledore."

"As you wish."


	18. It's All in the Way That You Look at it

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: It's All in the Way That You Look at it That Makes You Strong  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns them all, dammit. We Are One is owned by Westlife  
FfA Pairing: Graham Miller/Simon (Firefly)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: It really is all in the eye of the beholder  
A/N: again, I blame the drugs I'm on for my poor broken teeth

__

It's All in the Way That You Look at it That Makes You Strong

Simon Tam didn't look like the type to hold or use a gun on anyone. Jayne and Mal had commented more than once on his soft - read useless - features and fancy clothing. A man like that, a Core-bred boy of high stature didn't fall to such vulgar actions and threats. That is, until he found the man who claimed to be from another time in his baby sister's bunk, his hands fishing in places where no man ought to be fishing in. Especially not in front of him. But River hadn't been quick enough to pull away from her lover, and Graham hadn't been in the right mind exactly. So when Simon shot Graham, everyone aboard _Serenity_ was thoroughly shocked.

"I seem to remember havin' a conversation about guns in your family's possession?" Mal grunted as he and Jayne lugged Graham's bleeding and unconscious form to the infirmary.

"You said no guns for River, and no shooting or hurting your crew," Simon spat. "River never touched the gun, and this ape that has slightly more training than Jayne - is not part of your crew."

"You've got yourself a point," Mal agreed.

"I think I'm supposed to be insulted somewhere in there," Jayne grunted.

"I think we'll have Zoe stitch him up."

"That's a good plan," Graham moaned, waking up as they hefted him on to the table.


	19. Togetherness, Well, It's All I'm After

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: Togetherness, Well, It's All I'm After  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Sid, Dimension owns Tiffany. Ill Be There is owned by Mariah Carey  
FfA Pairing: Sid the Dummy/Tiffany (Bride of Chucky)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: They were only looking for a happy ending.  
A/N: It's the vicadin for my two pulled teeth kicking in, honestly.

__

Togetherness, Well, It's All I'm After

She was one amazing doll, no pun intended. Sid had expected his tour of the afterlife to come fully equipped with his humanity. The misty veil of death kept him trapped in this wooden form, however. It was a bit shocking to find himself still trapped this way, but he didn't feel so bad once he saw the doll beside him.

"There's no need to cry, sweetcakes," Sid said in his most comforting voice, laying a wooden hand on her plastic lap.

"Chucky didn't really love me!" Tiffany sobbed, her head bobbing stiffly on plastic shoulders. "Nobody ever really loved me!"

"Real love is hard to come by," Sid scooted closer to her. "Whaddya say we get over our pasts together, Tiff. Let's give love the big bird."

"Sid," Tiffany sighed, "You always know how to cheer me up."

Sid grinned at her - as if he had any other real facial expression. Sure, she might be as crazy as they come, but a dummy couldn't be too picky around here.


	20. Keep Watching the Sky Cause You Might

Series: All Kinds of Seasonings (FfA Fanmix 3)  
Title: Keep Watching the Sky Cause You Might Get Lucky Again  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Kate, others own Venkmann. He Lied About Death is owned by Stars  
FfA Pairing: Kate Lockley/Peter Venkmann (Ghostbusters)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings, 20 more reasons for insanity.  
Part Summary: You're not all that, honestly.  
A/N: Left-field, but blame it on the drugs, why don't you?

__

Keep Watching the Sky Cause You Might Get Lucky Again

Kate could hardly believe her luck. Out of all the new assignments, out of all the new departments in the entire country, she wound up in one that worked with ghost snatchers. Worse than that, she ended up having to deal with people who not only wanted their ghosts back, but she had to deal with the one man in the world who was completely full of himself.

"Do you know how long it took us to catch that sheet-rattler?" Peter Venkmann shouted.

"Do I look like I give a rat's ass how long it took you? No, I don't. Mrs. Muller wants her dead husband's ghost back, and you can't withhold it from her," Kate snapped, getting more and more angry by the second.

"She PAID us to come get rid of him!"

"And she's eighty-seven years old and senile. She wants the damn ghost back!"

"We can't give it to her!"

"Why not?"

"Because, if we let Mr. Muller back out, we've gotta let everyone out and re-catch them and it'd be the end of the world as we know it."

"You're full of shit," Kate crossed her arms.

"So what if I am? Doesn't mean I can get the ghost back out again."


End file.
